


Something About You

by nihonlove



Series: Acting, Alphas and Self-Acceptance 'verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Blushing Dean, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Chance Meetings, College Student Castiel, College Student Dean, First Meetings, Getting to Know Each Other, Librarian Castiel, M/M, Nervous Dean, Omega Dean, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shy Dean, Student Castiel, Student Dean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 22:53:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8596948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihonlove/pseuds/nihonlove
Summary: When thinking back on it years later, Dean would feel like it had almost seemed like fate in some ways. After all, the first four times he met Castiel Novak always seemed to have something to do with that one good luck charm for a happy marriage.Or: Dean, Cas, and Something New, Something Old, Something Borrowed, Something Blue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be just one story, but I decided to put more chapters into it and make it a sort of themed fic :). Don't know when the second chapter will be up though.

Dean had been attending NYU for a few weeks when he once again found himself at the university’s library. Now, this wasn’t anything out of the ordinary, because Dean liked to come there to do his work or just to read. He found the library a more calming space to work than his dorm room, where he tended to be more easily distracted by other stuff. However, this time around he was after some extra reading for his Introduction to Literary Studies class.

For the most part, Dean really liked college so far. It was all very new and overwhelming, sure, and it had taken him the first week just to learn where everything was on campus, but he was adjusting fairly quickly. He had been right in that no one so far had been able to guess who he really was, and he was able to disappear into the mass. Thanks to Freshman Orientation and all the social events organized either by the older students or other freshmen, Dean had even been able to get to know some new people. The most prominent of them was Charlie, who was a computer science major, but was in a few of Dean’s classes regardless to get her required English classes over and done with. Dean himself had decided to major in English, seeing it as a good way to start a general further education. He could always change majors later if he figured out something that interested him more, and was taking classes in a little bit of everything in the meantime.

However, the more classes he attended in English, the more he felt like he was doing exactly what he most wanted. His Introduction to Psychology and Music Theory classes were nice too, but Dean truly enjoyed his English classes the most. He was thinking of taking some classes in creative writing next semester. In-between studying and acting on set, Dean had sometimes written bits and pieces about the inner workings of Davie’s mind in the scenes he was going to be doing next, just to get more of an understanding and feeling for what Davie might really be thinking during every which scene. Dean had figured out that he actually kind of enjoyed writing, and it had escalated to writing scenes for Davie, Albie and Mara that weren’t in the script or the books. And sometimes Dean found himself writing these types of extra scenes for other books he’d read or movies he’d seen, too. He had yet to write something original, but he was hoping taking a class for writing might help change that.

Currently, however, Dean would’ve been glad to just be able to find the book he was looking for. He still hadn’t quite gotten the grasp of how to locate books in this library, and although he swore he was in the right section, he couldn’t seem to find the right book. And the database had said copies of it should be available, too.

Dean was just about to go and check again from the library computers, when he heard the sound of wheels rolling towards him. When he peered into the direction it was coming from, he saw what appeared to be a librarian pushing a trolley of books, likely so he could return them to their correct shelves. It seemed almost like a sign that this was exactly what Dean needed, except that…

Whoa. The man, the Alpha, pushing the trolley was sort of all kinds of gorgeous. He had dark mussed-up hair, tanned skin and broad shoulders. Even with just the passing glance Dean was able to get of him, Dean could tell he was probably the most handsome Alpha he’d ever come across, and he’d worked in the movie industry in L.A. That wasn’t even to mention the inviting, wonderful scent that carried over from him to Dean, one that reminded Dean of Christmas trees and Kansas storms, before everything had gone wrong between his parents. Once the man passed by, Dean found himself almost dragged after him and his scent, before he was able to catch himself.

There was no way Dean was going to go talk to that Alpha and ask him for help. That would just be embarrassing, having to admit he couldn’t even find this one book in the library. Dean had trouble randomly going and talking to strangers in the first place, but gorgeous strangers? What was he supposed to do with that?

But the Alpha was just right there. Like an offering to help Dean. And if Dean didn’t ask him, he’d have to go all the way to the front desk and ask help there. This would save him time if nothing else. And he’d have an excuse to talk to the Alpha, instead of just hiding out here. Plus, hadn’t Dean come to college to gain new experiences? Shouldn’t that mean he should do things that even kind of scared him?

With shaky hands and unsteady legs, Dean gathered up all his courage, put his acting face on (today’s role was “Confident Dean who isn’t intimidated by anyone and can actually ask help and talk to people like a normal human being”) and went after the Alpha. He found him a few rows of shelves away, placing books from the trolley to their correct places.

“Excuse me?” Dean said, trying to sound confident once he was a few feet away from the Alpha. He was pretty proud that he was able to keep the tremor that seemed to plague the rest of his body out of his voice.

The stranger looked up, and gosh, his eyes were blue like a clear evening sky. It did nothing but add to his attractiveness. As did the soft smile he granted Dean, formed by his lush, pink lips. “Yes?”

“Um, I was just wondering…” Dean mumbled, trying to get his tongue to properly form words again. “I’m looking for this book, but I can’t seem to find it…” He held up the piece of paper that stated the name of the author and the title of the book he was looking for.

“Let me see,” the Alpha said, his tone soft, even with his voice sounding all rough and deep, and God, was there anything about this guy that wasn’t enticing or sexy? Regardless, Dean somehow managed to hand over the note to him. The Alpha took a look at it. “Come with me, I’ll help you find it.”

“You sure? I mean, I don’t wanna bother you if you’re busy…” Dean mumbled awkwardly.

“It’s no trouble; it’s what I’m here for. Come,” the Alpha said, beginning to walk forward, gesturing Dean to follow with a movement of his arm. Dean stepped by his book trolley and went after him.

“Are you taking Introduction to Literary Studies, by any chance?” The Alpha queried once Dean caught up to him.

Dean blinked. “Yeah.”

The Alpha smiled, making his nose crinkle and his eyes twinkle. Dean got a lump in his throat and had to fight off a blush. He had a feeling he wasn’t being too successful. “I thought so. I also took that class, and read this book for it. Are you an English major, or just need English credits?”

“No, I’m majoring in English, at least for the moment. Though I do really like it, so I might stay.”

“Do you enjoy the class too?”

“Yeah, it’s one of my favorites,” Dean admitted. “I like how discussion-based it is. It’s interesting to exchange different interpretations of the stories we read, and see how different they can be from one another. To see how other people can have such different opinions for how they see the exact same story.”

“Yes.” The Alpha smiled. “I enjoy that as well about the literature courses. Even though I chose to specialize in the linguistic side of things, I still take literature courses for that reason. And to get to experience all different types of stories we read for them, too, of course.”

Dean blinked. “You’re an English major too?”

“Anthropology major, actually,” the Alpha said. “But I minor in English. I work here as a volunteer while avoiding working on my thesis.”

Dean snorted out a laugh at that. He had certainly heard stories what a pain it was to work on one’s thesis from some of the older students. He wasn’t looking forward to that part of his education much.

“Here we are,” the Alpha said, pulling Dean out of his thoughts. He led Dean down the correct shelf, and then helped him locate the correct book there.

Dean took it out of the shelf, and held it against his chest. “Thank you so much.”

“No problem,” the Alpha said, smiling kindly. “For future reference, when you look books up at the library database, find out by number into which shelves they are placed. That will help you out a lot.”

Dean blushed, averting his eyes. “Okay...I guess I should’ve known that.”

“Hey,” the Alpha said, softly, taking a step closer to Dean. “It’s all right. It took me two years to figure that one out. It’s not shameful to need some help once in a while.”

“Yeah…” Dean mumbled. “Seriously, thanks a lot.”

“No problem,” the Alpha said. “If you need any more help here, you can always come find me.”

Dean smiled a little then. “Oh really?” he said, jotting up one eyebrow, trying to appear confident when his stomach was full of butterflies. “Well, if I’m gonna do that, I think we should know each other’s names at first at least.”

“Castiel,” the Alpha said.

“I’m sorry?”

“My name. It’s Castiel.”

“Oh,” Dean said, and tried to hide a smile. “That’s…”

“Yes, quite,” Castiel coughed, blushing now a little himself. His name seemed to be a sore subject, so Dean didn’t say anything to add to that.

“I’m Dean,” he said, instead.

Castiel smiled again then. “It’s nice to meet you, Dean.”

Dean smiled as well, but couldn’t think of anything else to add to the conversation. So, feeling awkward enough already and afraid he was going to embarrass himself much further if he kept talking to Castiel much longer, he said, “I guess I should let you get back to work. And, you know, get back to my own, too.”

“I suppose so, yes,” Castiel agreed. “I hope I’ll see you again, Dean.”

The way Castiel said his name made Dean have to suppress a shiver. Not to mention hide a grin at the thought Castiel wanted to see him again.

“Yeah…” Dean mumbled, backing away. “See ya ‘round, Cas.”

With that, Dean made a quick retreat to the lower floors of the library, his heart pounding in his ears. But it wasn’t all nervousness. Some of it was just excitement and joy. This was exactly what college was all about.

It wasn’t until later, when Dean had settled down to read the book Castiel had helped him find that he realized he’d accidentally called the Alpha by a nickname after having just met him before he’d left. And the thought of that made Dean want to crawl under his bed in his dorm and never come out, especially to this library, ever again.


End file.
